


Sunset

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Post-DDD, idk if pokemon actually exists in the kh world, lets just pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dumbest of things can cause the strongest of feelings, feelings Lea wasn't really prepared to experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

"Ha, do you even have any Pokémon that aren't named after cartoon characters?" I teased as Rex the Nidoking went down.

"Yeah, Velosity!" Sora cheered, as he sent out a Ninetales.

I laughed. "You didn't even spell 'velocity'--" Suddenly, a realization hit me like a truck. It was like I was punched in the gut. It got hard to breathe all of a sudden. My vision blurred with tears. That was Roxas's Ninetales. He loved his Velosity more than all his other Pokémon combined. Sora wasn't allowed to use Roxas's favorite Pokémon. Never.

"Are you okay Ax-- I mean, Lea?"

"You need to m-memorize my name," I murmured, voice cracking. Fuck. Fuck, I always forget that I have a heart now and I can really feel things and this hurts like a million knives to the chest. More than burning myself alive ever could have. Roxas. I miss you, Roxas.

"What's wrong?" Sora had turned off the sound on our games. I had no distraction from how I felt anymore. I was miserable and sad and angry and a bunch of other emotions I didn't even know. A tear slipped down my face.  
"I have to... I n-need..."

Sora wiped away my tears. Damn him. Bless him. I didn't know. I didn't want him there. I wished he wasn't so nice. If he wasn't so nice, I wouldn't feel bad for being a dick to him, or for wanting Roxas instead. Sora brought me a tissue, bless his fucking heart. "Do you want to be alone?"

Yes. No. I don't know. I don't know my own feelings anymore. I held in a sob and stood up jerkily. "I'm going outside," I tried to say, but my voice broke at the end. I rushed out of the room and half-fell down the front stairs as I made it outside. My chest hurt, literally physically hurt. I sat on the tower steps and began sobbing. What a weird sensation. I hadn't cried like this for years, probably not since I lost my heart. I wasn't used to any of this. It was so raw and new and honestly a little gross.  
Roxas could've helped me with this, I bet, but the thought of him hit me with a fresh wave of sorrow. Is that even a thing people say? What the fuck was even happening to me. And of course, of course, just to drive another stake into my poor baby heart, the sun was setting. Here I was, sitting on the stairs alone. No ice cream. No friends. Just me, my tears, and a shiny new heart all breaking to pieces. I wiped my face off again. Were tears always so gross? I certainly didn't remember them being like this.   
Inside, I heard them still battling. Kairi cheering as she won a battle, Riku asking something with a laugh. It was so normal, so perfect. They didn't need me getting in the way of their lives, but I came back to wreck everything again and again. I coughed partway through another bout of tears, and then I couldn't make any sound. I just stared at the sunset, tears falling down my face. The word “pathetic” came to mind.

The door opened behind me, and Sora sat down beside me and slumped over to lay his head on my shoulder. It was more annoying than comforting, but the sentiment was appreciated, kind of. I still felt a little angry that Sora was here, awake, alive when Roxas couldn't be. I failed to save my friend, now he'd never come back. The proof was leaning on me, trying to do anything he could to make me feel better.

“Sora,” I whispered.

“Yeah?” He replied, hopeful.

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” And he did. And I felt bad for wanting him gone again. Sora was a great person, just not the one I wanted. I put my face in my hands. I didn't feel like feeling ugly in front of someone. I did keep sneaking glances at him, though, watching him turn his DS in his hands and bite his lip trying not to say anything. I finally looked back up at him and asked him what he wanted.

Sora perked up immediately. “I was thinking... Did you want Roxas's Pokémon? Because I can always just--”

“Nah.” I shook my head, trying to put that cool front back up. “They're yours now. I mean, Roxas is a part of you, right?”

He nodded firmly. “Right.”

“I don't want to take away my friend's shit. Even if he's d-- gone.” I wasn't going to say dead. Never. Not in a million years. He's immortal, living on in my memories.

God, I missed him.

Neither of us said anything else after that. We just kind of sat there watching the sunset and listening to the commotion inside. It wasn't the most heartwarming of moments, just two guys sitting kind of close to each other on the stairs, thinking. Remembering. I'd only been to a couple funerals in my life, but this definitely had the feeling of one. The stars began to shine and we still hadn't said anything. Hell, we'd barely moved. We just kept each other company.

For Roxas's sake.


End file.
